halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-/Archive 1
RP? Dear 1176149AR (long name lol =D), I think that the First Encounter RPG is going on...check it out! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) RE: Fanon Question.....s Well, I am going to be retelling the story soon, after I finish my new Fanon. Thanks for asking though. And stay tuned for updates. :]--'H*bad (talk)' 03:41, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Re:Just a note 2 things: First it depend on if you made it before March 7 2007. Second: I do not really care you can make whatever you are writing about Installation 07. James-G023 I have made it so that Installation 07 is both of our property. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 23:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Note It is probably better if you give 117649 Annihilative Repentance his own page, rather than using your userpage. That is, afterall, what this wikia is for. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 06:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Third Battle of Installation 07 I was just wondering if you wanted to work with me in a double projct where we combine our characters and have a third battle on Installation 07? Spartan G-23 So then when should we begin the fanfic? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:13 10 May 2007 (EDT) Sure I am free Monday to Friday from 2:45 PM (Yes my school does end that early) until 10:00 PM and on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM and Sunday from 1:00 PM to 10:00 PM Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) cool I have 6 UNSC ships to spare (2 are currently in another fanfic), a counciller elite, an entire Covenant ship crew, and a hell of a lot of UNSC troops. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Sentinal Colussus and Flying flood. Got it! James of the CSOR 02:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) thx. James of the CSOR 21:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Contrite Purposes How did you get your ship into the fleet of Contrite purposes? Please respond ASAP. James of the CSOR 00:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hey How many people do you want me to gather up? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:10, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also what will the project be called? I was thinking Project: Hollow Bastion. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 16:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) We shall start whenever you feel like. I have already made the invitation template and am just making some minor adjustments now. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) This is the template so far: What do you think? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) In Firs Encounter can I make it so that my ODSTs met your elites at their base camp? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:59, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I need you to write the intro for the project. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:52, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC)